The Not So Lonely Christmas
by Soy Soy Joo
Summary: Sometimes the best present comes last don't you think so :P


It was a lovely and very lively night in Funabari I mean why wouldn't it be it was Christmas after all. Even though everyone was having the best time of there lives in their own house there was one girl who felt as if she was the lonelist girl in the world and not even hell could imagine how she felt was sitting in her room. This girl was Anna Kyouyama she would always sit in her room during these times because it reminded her of painful memories...memories of Yoh and how they spent Christmas together but now since he was Shaman King he would have to go all over the world to meet the people's need. So she knew there could be no time her so she just sat down and watched as the snow fell down into the ground. Anna sighed as she got up to go to the kitchen. As she was going down she thought " -sigh- Well I guess today will be another lonely Christmas. God I hate this time fo the year -sigh- if only Yoh were here..-smiles- yeah he could always make me laugh with his stupid games or presents. Oh Yoh I miss you." She got her tea and went into the living room to watch her Korean Dramas. As she sat there she remembered a christmas 6 years ago...

* * *

_" WHOO!!! Man that was great don't you think so Anna?" " Yeah yeah Yoh..." She said I they were walking to home after Ren's Christmas party. Yoh looked at Anna and said " Awww...come on Anna I know you liked it I mean I thought I saw you blushing when I kissed you under the mistletoe." Anna looked at Yoh with an annoyed face " O yeah Yoh i 'loved' that kiss soo much I mean I didn't even realise you were such a BAD kisser!!" Yoh looked at Anna embarassed " Hey! Well its not my fault I mean we never EVER kiss Anna -puppydog eyes-." Anna looked at Yoh and laughed " Wow Anna I never thought you could laugh.." Anna gradually stopped laughing at looked at Yoh " You looked so cute I just had to laugh -smile-" " Hey Anna.." " What Yoh? " Anna looked at Yoh still smiling " You look pretty when you smile -soo hot smile-" " Oh...Thanks -blush- Yoh." Yoh looked at Anna weridly " Is that blush I see?" Anna looked at Yoh with a death glare " NO!!" Yoh was shocked but retained the little pride he could keep from Anna's glare " Yes!! It is!!! Anna-chan you look soo KAWAII!!" " STOP IT!!" Then Anna threw a punch at Yoh and Yoh went flying of course. " ITAI!!! ANNA-CHAN your arm is REALLY STRONG you almost hurt me there -anime tears-" Anna looked at Yoh with a annoyed look " O please Yoh...you need to be stronger than that to be my Shaman King." Yoh just smiled at Anna and tried to get up but fell back down " Itai...Anna I think I twisted my ankle." Anna turned around and looked at Yoh " O come on I can't believe THAT twisted your ankle.." Yoh looked at Anna very sadly " Anna I'm serious come I think I really twisted it." " Fine fine.." Then as Anna got closer to Yoh and then they were only an inch apart Yoh kissed Anna. Then after a minute or so Yoh got up and ran for his life literally. Anna sat just realising what happened until Yoh yelled " COME ON ANNA-CHAN!!" Then Anna got up and saw Yoh several feet away from her. She smircked " Asakura Yoh do you think you can run away from me -evil snicker-" Then as Yoh was walking a bag suddenly hit the back of his head then he went KO. Anna ran to Yoh and for a bit then asked in an innocent voice " Yoh-kun are you ok? Gosh I should've of warned you bout that bag huh?" Yoh looked at Anna with a look of pain on his face " Ha ha very funny Anna." Anna got up " Well thats what you get baka.." As Yoh was getting up another thing hit him but in the face this time. " ITAI!!! ANNA!!!" Anna saw from several feet away Yoh in pain and laughed to herself because he looked soo funny and started to walk home but turned around and yelled " HEY BAKA YOU SHOULD HURRY UP AND COME!!" then she just left humming to herself. Yoh got up and looked at the thing that hit him and to his surprise it wasn't a rock it was a nicely wrapped box with a card. He sat in the snow for a bit opening the gift he was thrown at from Anna. After a few minutes he FINALLY got it open it was a hand-made set of mittens and a scarf and with his favorite food on the corner of the scarf and mittens an ORANGE!! He quickly put on the mittens and the scarf and read the card..._

_2: Yoh_

_Hope you like the gift wait scratch that..._

_YOU BETTER LIKE THE GIFT CAUSE I WORKED MY ASS OFF IT GOT IT!!!_

_And if you don't like I WILL SKIN YOUR NECK!!!_

_Love Anna :)_

_Yoh looked at the card and he thought it was wonderful even though Anna put a major threat that could kill him. He was just happy he got something instead of nothing. As he got up and walked around the corner he saw Anna standing there waiting for him and Anna looked pretty angry " YOH!!! WHAT TAKES SOO LONG TO OPEN A PRESENT MY GOD I WAS STANDING OUT HERE FOR 30 FRICK MINUTES!!" Yoh stared at Anna astonished but gave a wide grin and hugged Anna. " Hey Anna thanks fro everything you've done for me and I..I..just wanna say that I'm leaving.." Anna pushed Yoh and yelled " WHAT!! Your leaving!! Why?!?!" " Because Anna I've been chosen to be Shaman King and I have to do all these thing and Anna its all so complicated.." Anna stared at Yoh and was almost on the verge of tears. " No..." she whispered then Anna ran from Yoh. Yoh ran after Anna and caught up to her quickly and grabed her hand. " LET GO ASAKURA!!!" Anna screamed " Look Anna I'm sorry I just can't do anything bout it." Yoh replied gently as he slowly embraced Anna's thin body. " But Anna don't worry everything will work out in the end and I'll be back befare yo know it so don't cry ok." Anna looked at Yoh with teary eyes " Who said I was crying.." " Uhh...-sweatdrop-Anna by looking at you right now its pretty obvious."Anna frowned and just looked down but looked up again and notice Yoh wearing the scarf and mittens she gave him. "Yoh?" "Hmm..what Anna?" " Do you like your present?" Anna asked while touching the scarf. " Yeah I like it ALOT thanks Anna-chan." " Don't call me that." " Why not?" " Cause I said so baka." " Fine Anna...chan." Then it happend Anna gave Yoh an uppercut and Yoh was thrown up and tossed to the ground. " There...thats why I said don't mess with me Yoh." Yoh got up with several cuts and bruises_ _and they went home. As soon as they got home Yoh rushed into his room. Then came quickly back out as he came in. " Anna-blush- I just wanna give you something so you won't forget me ok." " Ok...what is it Yoh?" Yoh opened the velvet box and it shown a beautiful diamond necklace. " Oh..Yoh...its beautiful." Yoh got the necklace and put it on Anna's neck. " Not as beautiful as you love." he whispered close to her ear and that night they slept together in each other arms that night.

* * *

_

As Anna remembered that night the night before Yoh left to complete his mission to become Shaman King she clutched on to the diamond necklace Yoh gave her. As she was going into the kitchen to put her cup away and getting some of her favorite mochi to cheer her up. She heard a knock at the door. " Coming!" She answered then opened the door but when she opened the door she dropped her mochi because he was the last person she'd thought she'd see this Christmas. " Yoh.." Anna softly said " Yup I'm home Anna -smiles-." Anna noticed what Yoh was wearing and Yoh noticed was Anna was wearing. They were both wearing the presents they go tform each other on that day. Anna was the first to mention it " So Yoh have you been wearing that this whole time?" Yoh looked at his scarf and mittens and proudly said " Yups :)!! Ana I see you've been wearing the necklace I got you" Anna looked at her necklace " Yeah...Yoh I missed you so much and where were you all this time." Yoh smiled and said " I don't exactly know where I was this whole time hahahaha.." Anna looked at Yoh like he was an idiot " You didn't even know where you were...you BAKA!!!" Anna gave Yoh a good smack in the head. " ANNA!! ITAI!! T-T" Anna stared at him furiously then her glare turned into a warm and loving look. " You should have at least called me..I was sooo worried about you Yoh." Yoh hugged Anna " Anna I'm sorry its just I didn't know where the phone was too." Anna gave Yoh a strange look then laughed " Yoh your so stupid it makes me laugh ahahhahaa.." As Anna's laughing died down they went inside and sat down with some tea, mochi, and cuddling in the warm room. And they both thought this...

" This is the best Christmas present I could ever ask for -smiles-."

* * *

**YAY!! well got that done so hope ya lyk and this is a one-shot so dont expect anymore chapters after this one ok :P good **

**well I'm off -flies away-**

**LUV SOY SOY JOO :P**


End file.
